


What’s New Pussycat?

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gavin has many cats, Hank not so much..., M/M, Swearing, and he loves all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Hank comes over to Gavin’s house for the first time. He’s surprised to find that Gavin has a lot of cats.





	What’s New Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahfkglshdl I’ve been watching a lot of CreamHeroes’ videos on YouTube recently. So here’s Gavin with lots of cats.

“Um, Gav? Why the fuck do you have so many cats?”

Gavin can’t help but laugh at Hank’s question. He finishes putting cat food into little metal bowls, setting them out.

His cats are already prepared to pounce, and they start eating as soon as he sets the bowls down.

“What, were you  _ not _ expecting me to be a cat hoarder?”

“Jesus, ‘cat hoarder’s’ fuckin’ right. Guess I know now why all your clothes are covered in cat hair.”

Well, maybe six cats is a  _ little _ excessive... Still, Gavin’s not gonna admit that.

“You’re just jealous.”

Hank rolls his eyes, looking down at the array of cats before him.

Gavin picks one of them up as the cat finishes his food. The cat wiggles in his arms, trying to get back down.

“Alright fatso, it’s time for gay baby jail.”

He lifts up a plastic basket he has just for this reason, putting the cat underneath it and weighing it down with a few nearby books. The cat paws at the holes in the basket, meowing indignantly.

“And why, exactly, are you doing that?” Hank asks.

“Oh, fatso always tries to eat the other cats food, so I put him somewhere safe until they’re all finished.”

“You named your cat ‘Fatso?’”

“Nah, that’s just his nickname. His real name is Tater Tot.”

“As if that’s any better. You’re clearly fucking terrible at naming.”

“Am not. It’s better than ‘Sumo,’ at least.”

Moving back into the kitchen, he points down the line of cats, calling out each of their names as his finger lands on them.

“The rest of these little shits are Catnip, Coconut, Ollie, Cheese, and Donut.”

“Did you name all of them after  _ food? _ What, is Ollie short for ‘Olive’ or some shit?”

“It’s short for _Oliver,_ actually, so shut the fuck up.”

The cats finish eating one by one and wander away from their bowls. Gavin picks the containers up from the ground, placing them in the sink.

“Mind setting fatso free for me?”

He can hear the tub being lifted as he washes the dishes, and Tater scrambling out from underneath. He pokes around the kitchen for a minute before realizing that there’s no more food left, losing interest fast after that.

By the time he gets finished and rejoins Hank in the living room, Donut is doing figure-eights around his boyfriend’s legs. Hank looks very confused at the cat’s affection.

“She wants you to pick her up,” Gavin says. “She loves attention.”

After a moment of hesitation, Hank scoops the cat into his arms, holding her carefully. Gavin moves to stand beside him, watching with a smile as Hank pets her. Donuts loud purring is clearly audible.

“I think she likes you, babe.”

They both sit on the couch, Catnip and Coconut joining them, the latter climbing onto Gavin’s lap and butting her head into his hand. He indulges Coconut, scritching her chin and ears.

Catnip sits on the other side of the couch, preferring to just be in Gavin’s company rather than actively seek out attention like some of the younger cats.

Gavin grabs the remote from the coffee table, switching on the TV. What comes on is some cooking competition that Gavin feels like he’s seen before - he loves watching cooking shows and laughing at everybody’s mistakes.

He leans against Hank, hand still idly petting Coconut.

Donut makes her escape, jumping out of Hank’s arms and bounding into Gavin’s bedroom. There’s a loud meow from inside, and then Donut is chasing Cheese around the apartment.

“You’ve got some rowdy cats, Gavin.”

He gives a half shrug in response. “Those two are young. They need to get all their energy out.”

Hank puts an arm around him, and Gavin can’t help but sigh happily. Coconut yowls, mad that Gavin’s focus is no longer on her.

Gavin presses a quick peck to the side of his boyfriend’s face. Hank turns, grinning as their lips meet. 

“Do you wanna stay over tonight?”

It takes Hank a second to process the sudden question.

“Depends. Are your cats gonna keep me up all night?”

“Maybe. But wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Hank groans with annoyance. Gavin kisses him, hoping to sweeten the deal. Finally, Hank sighs, clearly defeated.

“Yeah, I’ll stay. If one of your cats kills me in the middle of the night, though, it’s your fuckin’ fault. I _swear_ I saw one of them looking at me maliciously earlier.”

Gavin rolls his eyes in amusement.

“Don’t worry, babe. None of my cats are smart enough to be that devious.”

“Good to know.”

Gavin leans up to kiss him again, one of his hands rubbing through the rough texture of Hank’s beard.

Hank tries to put a hand on Gavin’s thigh, instead lightly hitting the forgotten cat in his lap. Coconut pushes against his offending hand, relishing in the seemingly renewed attention. He retracts his hand, pulling back slightly from Gavin as he does so.

“You’re cats are fucking everywhere.”

Gavin laughs, pressing their foreheads together. The TV plays on in the background, almost completely forgotten by now.

Hank and Gavin too engrossed in each other to really care, though.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I’m considering making my own Hankvin series, to follow in the footsteps of our lord sergeant_egg.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If that’s something y’all would be interested in, let me know.


End file.
